


【拔杯衍生（黑凯撒×威尔）】身陷其中

by 1900td



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Polar - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Multi, polar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 《极线杀手》黑凯撒-邓肯·维兹拉×《汉尼拔》威尔·格雷威尔设定：FBI特别咨询顾问威尔在与红龙的决战中坠崖，而身受重伤的他却被一个男人捡回家。（设定只是来骗人的，其实我只想PWP，polar里麦子叔的PP让我侧目）





	【拔杯衍生（黑凯撒×威尔）】身陷其中

01  
威尔闭上眼，漫天的血色扑面而来，枪声与尖锐的叫喊几乎刺破他的耳膜，子弹击碎玻璃径直穿过头骨整个没入黑暗，这时红龙开了第二枪。紧接而至的斧头劈开了月光，男人的脸淹没在其中，血花四溅。

威尔难以睁开双眼，汗水将他包裹其中，顺着脸部的线条仿佛从睫毛下淌出的泪水，威尔愈发用力抓紧唯一的依靠物，也许是温斯顿（威尔养的狗），又或许只是一张温暖的毛毯。

鼻尖轻轻抖动，柴火燃烧的烧焦气味以及食物的香气终于将威尔从噩梦里拖拽出，有人摸了摸他汗湿的卷发，男人沙哑的嗓音似乎叫了他的名字，但威尔的意识虚无缥缈，他甚至不知道自己是死是活，红龙捅了他至少三刀，外加一发子弹，而故事最后的最后，好人与坏人一起同归于尽。对饱受道德拷问折磨的威尔来讲，死亡却显得仁慈。

火光的金色光芒照亮了威尔的视野，灰发黑衣的男人正坐在他床边的不远处，对方的脚边还有一只褐色的哈巴狗，小小的黑色眼珠盯着威尔眼睛，它比自己的主人显得更加主动与热情，小东西迈着小短腿跳上床铺，舌头吧嗒吧嗒舔着威尔的手指，欢快地叫唤着。

“它很喜欢你。”男人转身走向威尔，俯下身单手搭在威尔的额头上，过于亲密的距离让威尔下意识想要逃离，而对方识趣地又拉开了距离。

威尔干巴巴挤出一句“可能……我家里养狗，它喜欢我的味道。”

男人抬眼，弯起微笑的弧度，“是很喜欢你的味道。”

02  
威尔一直都知道邓肯·维兹拉究竟是谁，他相信邓肯也知道他是谁，但他们两个谁也没挑明这件事，仿佛就一直心照不宣的做起了室友。威尔大约出于想要找死的心情留在了邓肯的“家”里，简陋的木屋没有太多的家具，两个男人却也把生活过的平淡，甚至在这个小镇上流传着维兹拉先生正在与他交往，或者被称作“小男友”、“该死的基佬”之类不痛不痒的小插曲，威尔对此保持沉默，他想着说不定黑凯撒会因为“基佬”这个理由给他一枪，从此再也不用只是在手机里拉黑杰克，或者其他的FBI人员电话骚扰。

杰克大概真是死都不放过他，威尔再次更换手机卡后，屏幕里那串熟悉的号码又继续闪烁着彰显自己的存在感。然而威尔犹豫不定的瞬间，邓肯已经掰碎了他的手机卡。

“防止被追踪。”男人一本正经的回答，面对威尔几乎诡异的凝视，对方扬了扬手中的包装袋，“意面作为晚餐如何？再加上西蓝花和土豆。”

“…你真的，我……”威尔停顿了许久也不知道该说些什么，邓肯背对着他认真挑选着西蓝花，仿佛这位杀人不眨眼的黑凯撒如今只是一个普通的中年男人，他们的相处模式已经足够奇怪了，加上现在的“友好相处”模式，威尔站在原地反复思考着，直到邓肯拉着他的手走出超市时，曾经的FBI咨询顾问才发现他们已经相互侵入彼此的生活，难以抽身。

03  
相信杀手能够平安退休就像是相信漫画里的超英会退休一样，人在家中坐，祸从天上来。威尔握紧手中的枪，天杀的该死的杀手！他是很想死，但绝对没有想被直接打成塞子而死。对方凶猛的火力让威尔难以顾忌他亲爱的“室友”。威尔躲避的位置让他看清了其中闯入的杀手，金发女郎也正好看着威尔，她甚至朝着威尔抛着媚眼。

时间回到今天的早晨，邓肯和威尔一起外出到镇上买东西，在回来的路上他们便遇到了一个可怜的金发尤物，对方要求搭车，威尔本想答应，但司机可没那么心软，油门一踩整辆车子呼啸地飞奔，金发女郎变成了一道阴影消失在白茫的雪天之中。

“我不喜欢让陌生人搭车，这不是好习惯，威尔。”男人说道。

“也许她只是需要帮助。”威尔回答，他看向邓肯，对方十年如一日冰冷的面孔似乎多了些别样的情绪，他在生气，为什么？威尔从对方的童年分析到情感纠葛，最后也只能在邓肯永远的沉默回答中不了了之。

回到现在，外边的火力刹住了车，威尔的枪已经被踢到床底，女孩掐着他的脖子，威尔握住对方的手腕向外用力掰扯，一脚将她踹翻，下一刻威尔摸向床底，一把斧子直接劈向对方的脑门，就此结束。威尔捂住被子弹贯穿的下腹部，他抬眼时鲜血从他的背后溅出，另一名男性杀手倒地，从杀手的联络器里传出熟悉的嗓音。

“别害怕，有我在。”

威尔试图让自己冷静一点，“我他妈的没害怕！黑凯撒先生！”他低着头，朝着窗外那点红色的光芒比了个全球通用的手势。耳机里是杀手的轻笑，刻意压低的声音仿佛在与他调情。

“如你所愿。”

04  
如我所愿个屁！

威尔满脑子都是各种脏话，如果不是被杀手嘴对嘴的堵个正着，他一定要骂死他，顺便干翻他，可他不能，硬件不足以匹配他这位文员能够干翻一位杀手界的王牌，即使是退休的王牌。

一开始邓肯扒光了他的衣服，给他处理了伤口，威尔信了，于是他们就顺理成章的打了个波，所有该死的事情都缘起于一件小事。亲吻加抚摸，四舍五入之下他们上了床。

05  
邓肯的唇上沾着威尔的鲜血，男人扣住他的后脑，上身将威尔牢固地压在单人的沙发之中，两个成年男人的体积将布衣的软沙发填的满满当当，威尔将自己交给了杀手先生，他疲乏的身体几乎没能抵抗住邓肯的攻势。粗糙的手指拂过他的乳头，邓肯的舌头缠住威尔的舌尖，搅荡他的口腔，他们的距离被极度的拉近，心跳连同呼吸仿佛融入骨血，威尔长期禁欲的身体被杀手点燃了导火索，仅仅是抚摸就已经让威尔的瞳孔扩大，他想要更多，粗暴而激烈，不只是存在于脑海中的想象。

威尔撇过头，他挑眉看向灰发的男人，问道“你喜欢男人？”

“我喜欢你……”邓肯扯开威尔的裤子，他的手指缠住绿眼男人的一丝卷发，“我想和你做爱，想要看到你高潮的模样，想要狠狠操你。”话音刚落，威尔的裤子便魂飞天外，对方的手又落在了他唯一的黑色内裤上，“说到做到。”  
杀手是个神秘且行动力极强的工作，威尔身体力行地体会到了这一点，他抱住邓肯的脖颈，半坐在男人的身上，黑色的卷发早已经被汗水淋湿，可怜兮兮地贴在主人的皮肤上，伴随着红色的印记以及被操干的颤抖的身躯，肉穴被粗大的阴茎操开，内壁咬紧着邓肯的性器，威尔双眼弥蒙着泪光，嘴唇被蹂躏的通红，下一秒又再一次被夺去了呼吸。男人的肌肉紧贴他的皮肤，两个人亲密而疯狂地结合，对方似乎有着用不完的力量，邓肯搂住威尔的腰身，两人瞬间颠倒了上下。

“看着我，威尔·格雷厄姆…”

邓肯低头吻在威尔的眼角，舔舐着生理泪水，他低语着相似引诱天使堕落的恶魔，他棕色的眼睛看着只存在他倒影的深绿玉石，这般瑰丽只为他所有。

威尔胸膛随着男人的动作起伏，被高高抬起的右腿诶杀手架在肩膀之上，接踵而至的是更加激烈的贯穿、占有，白色的精液被甩到沙发上，甚至因为过多而滴落在地板上。窗外是白雪纷飞，窗内却是旖旎热情的性交世界，从极热到极寒，壁炉的火焰噼里啪啦，在这寂静的夜晚却也无法喧宾夺主。威尔已经彻底陷入其中无法自拔，也许杀手先生也早已身在这旋涡里，只是他令绿眼的天使从天堂堕落而下，与恶魔共舞。

END


End file.
